This invention relates to measuring devices and, in particular, to a device for measuring the distance traveled on a golf course especially between a green and a hole of the golf course.
Golf courses are divided into eighteen holes of varying yardage lengths and difficulty. Prior to striking his or her first shot from a xe2x80x9cTeexe2x80x9d at the beginning of a particular hole, the golfer must know the length and difficulty of the hole. This information is usually available at the Tee or on the golfer""s scorecard. After a golfer has teed off, he or she will want to know the length of his or her most recent drive or shot, and will need to estimate the remaining distance to the green which contains the hole and pin. The remaining distance is an important factor in club selection. Improper club selection for a particular distance may cause a golfer to overshoot or undershoot the green.
It would thus be useful for a golfer to have a way of determining the distance of a drive or shot to a present lie and the distance from the present lie to the pin. However, after teeing off, a golfer can usually only make a visual estimate of that distance, sometimes assisted by fixed distance markers. For example, it is common to have some type of marker on or adjacent a fairway 150 yards from the center of the green.
The prior art has many examples of distance measuring instruments of the odometer type including those used with golfing equipment. The use of odometer devices is known in the prior art. Odometers used with golf carts are generally comprised of a counting device driven by reduction gearing extending to a friction roller or pulley which is maintained in contact with the periphery of the tire of a selected one of the golf cart wheels. Most of these instruments are sophisticated, complex and require substantial modifications. Such devices are usually factory installed due to the fact that certain dismantling has to be undertaken. Alternatively, attachments are provided which operate by a small wheel frictionally engaging the tire of one of the golf cart wheels and this wheel comes in contact through a flexible cable to a counter. However, such devices slip badly particularly when used on wet ground and, therefore, are not entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the wheel of a golf cart undergoes relatively high shock loads when driven or pulled around the average golf course. Complex mechanisms will not operate reliably under these conditions.
Notwithstanding the known prior art, there remains a need for a device adapted for use with a golf cart that is small, inexpensive, easily moved from one golf cart to another, and yet effective for measuring distance. The present invention is directed to such a device.
The present invention is comprised of a stand-alone, measuring wheel apparatus with a wheel and odometer. The apparatus is quickly, easily and removably attached to a golf cart by a simple attachment means. The attachment means, itself, is comprised of a simple clamp arrangement which is also easily attached and removed from a golf cart. The measuring wheel apparatus and odometer are mechanical not requiring any electrical power sources. The invention apparatus is stand-alone and does not require any modifications to the golf cart.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable distance measuring device for golfers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for determining and displaying distance to and from a present lie either from a tee or to the green for a golfer playing a particular hole on a golf course.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a distance measuring device that can be used on a hand pulled cart, or on an electric or other motorized golf cart.
These, together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.